


Of Dreams and Declarations

by damerey_knows



Series: Damerey December 2018 [5]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Canon Universe, Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Post-Canon, Sleeptalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 19:00:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damerey_knows/pseuds/damerey_knows
Summary: For the Prompt: Imagine that Person A of your OTP has a habit of talking in their sleep, often saying the most bizarrely nonsensical things. Person B starts filming this one night, recording both A’s sleep talking and B laughing along with it. Later, A finds several of these recordings and watches them over and over–not because they find their sleep talking funny, but because they love watching B laugh.





	Of Dreams and Declarations

**Author's Note:**

> Here you guys go, I don't celebrate Christmas but I thought I would give you guys something fun and fluffy for the holiday.  
> Hope you like it  
> -Jumana

Poe woke to the sound of Rey’s voice.

“Rey?” he whispered, not wanting to wake her up if he’d imagined it. They had been dating for a few months now, but it had only been about a week since Rey had finally given up any pretenses of living in her assigned quarters and had moved in with him officially. She was usually a very light sleeper, something they normally both shared. But, since she'd moved in with him, Rey started to sleep very deeply and now...

“Wollamanders are very good at Sabacc, everyone knows that, Finn,” Rey said, clear as if she was awake.

“Rey?” Poe asked again, propping himself up on his elbow to look over at his girlfriend. Her face was relaxed, her eyelids fluttering.

“No, no, no, we need to put the garbage can in the fridge, Poe, the Lothcat needs the fish,” she mumbled before rolling over and letting out a large sigh.

Poe laughed under his breath and wrapped an arm around her waist. Burying his nose in her hair, Poe felt himself falling back asleep. _Maybe next time I’ll film it._

* * *

Five weeks later Poe was once again jolted awake in the middle of the night. Rubbing at his eyes, he looked over at Rey, who was sitting bolt upright in bed eyes still closed as she looked out across their room.

“Rey?” he asked, cautiously, sitting up.

“There’s not enough chocolate for the mission,” she said, turning to look at him with open, distant eyes.

Poe turned and grabbed at his datapad, pulling up the imager program, and began recording. “What happened on the mission?” he couldn’t help asking, hoping to prompt her into saying something else.

“The Tauntauns can’t swim and the chocolate is in the desert.”

Poe laughed quietly to himself as he took her searching hand with his free one.

“Poe,” she said, letting go of his hand to hold his face between her small palms. “Poe, we need more syrup.” With that she fell back onto the bed and began snoring softly.

Poe covered his mouth with his hand, trying to stifle his laughter. Saving the recording to the folder with the other recordings of Rey, he set the datapad back on the table by his side of the bed and lay back down next to Rey.

* * *

Rey was walking through the base grumpily, Luke Skywalker’s old R2 unit trailing behind her as she tried to find the least trafficked hallway. She’d been avoiding pretty much everyone since Poe had left for a month long mission to the Outer Rim to dredge up supporters and supplies.

She knew it was a routine mission, but any mission they ran had its risks. She tried not to let it show how much it bothered her that Leia hadn’t let her accompany him on this mission even if the reasoning was sound. Rey needed to stay behind and help Rose and the few other mechanics they had refurbish the ten newly acquired Y-Wings they had gotten from a contact on Corelia. Poe, on the other hand, was well equipped to go out with a small freighter and bring back as many supplies as he could without drawing attention to himself. Finn and BB-8 had gone with him. But, no matter how many people went with him, she would still worry. And the worry was affecting her sleep patterns. 

Poe had been scheduled to return yesterday, but there hadn’t been any word from them. Rose had noticed Rey’s distraction when she’d had to send Rey to medical for the third time yesterday, this time with a small burn from a torch. She told Rey to take the rest of the day off once she’d returned from medical.

Rey turned down a corridor and paused, R2-D2 coming to a halt beside her. Sighing, she turned around and made her way back to the room she shared with Poe.

Rey opened the door and walked in, collapsing on the bed without taking her boots off.

R2 made a low whistle as he closed the door behind them.

“I don’t know where they are R2,” Rey said, her arm thrown over her eyes. “They’re supposed to be back by now.”

R2 had taken to BB-8 in a way no one had expected from the old droid. He had once told Rey that BB-8 needed someone to show him all the various ways to handle crazy pilots. BB-8 looked up to the older droid, having heard tales of R2 from Poe for years. Poe, on the other hand, had not been so thrilled when BB-8 began to pick up some of R2’s more colorful vocabulary.

R2 whistled at her again, turning to look at the datapad that Poe had left on the desk.

Rey smiled. “You’re right, maybe they sent us a message,” she said already standing up to reach for it. She knew that it was a long shot that there would be a message for her there. She knew that if Poe had the resources to get a message to her he would have sent one to Leia as well, but she couldn’t help the swell of hope that expanded in her chest as she turned the datapad on.

She scrolled through some of the files that were saved to the desktop. Her eyes caught on her name.

The folder was titled “Midnight Rey” and when she clicked it open she saw it was full of holovids.

“Wonder what these are…” she mused as she reclined on the bed again. She queued up the first holovid, the one with the oldest date.

To her surprise she saw her own face staring down at her. She didn’t recognize the vid, she’d never seen Poe recording her while she was laying in bed. In the vid, her eyes were closed and she appeared to be mumbling something.

Rey turned the volume up just as the recording of herself said “Lightsabers are very useful when you want to play music.”

Rey let out a bemused laugh. “What do you think this is, R2?” she asked looking over at the droid as Poe’s quiet chuckles came through the speakers on the datapad.

R2 whirred.

“What do you mean I talk in my sleep?” Rey asked.

R2 gave a longer whistle and squeak.

“Hmm,” Rey hummed, queueing up the next vid. “I guess that's only when Poe's here.”

R2 trilled again.

"Yes, I suppose it is funny," she mused.

Rey spent the next hour watching the vids. Poe had clearly made a collection of them. In some of them he talked to her, asking her questions about whatever she was talking about. Most of the videos had his quiet laughter in them.

The last one was slightly different.

In the vid she’d been babbling again, something about Chewy and Porgs. Once she had fallen back asleep, Poe’s hand appeared on the screen. He brushed a strand of hair back from her face, before resting his hand against her cheek. “I love you, Sunshine,” he whispered. “I love you so much. When all of this is over, when we get through this stars-damned war, I want to find a planet and build a home for you, and spend the rest of my life with you.” The vid ended then.

Rey felt a warm bubble growing in her chest. He’d never said he loved her before. She knew he liked her, she knew she liked him. But she’d never been in love with someone before, she never thought that Poe would ever care for her more than a passing fling. She’d heard stories around the base that Poe had been a flighty lover, but this whispered promise immediately banished any worry she’d had that this was a temporary thing for Poe.

She fell asleep watching the last holovid on repeat. A smile firmly fixed to her face.

* * *

Rey awoke a few hours later to the feeling of gentle fingers on her scalp. She glanced up to see Poe, looking dirty and tired, but otherwise unscathed.

“Poe?” she asked, rubbing her eyes as she sat up. “You’re back!”

“Yeah, Sunshine,” he said, smiling down at her. “I’m here.”

Fully awake now, Rey stood up from the bed and threw her arms around Poe’s neck. She buried her nose into his collar as his hands came around her waist.

“Well, this is a nice welcome,” he said with a laugh.

“I missed you so much,” Rey whispered into his neck.

“Yeah, I missed you too.” She could feel his lips pressing a kiss to her hair.

They stood there, swaying slightly in the embrace.

“Poe?” Rey asked, as one of his hands came up between her shoulder blades.

“Hmm?”

“Why were you filming me sleeping?”

She felt him tense under her.

“I-I, you were just very cute,” he muttered.

Rey pulled back a little to look at him. His cheeks were flushed as he looked over her shoulder to where the datapad was laying on the bed.

Rey laughed a little. “I'm not mad,” she said, leaning up to plant a kiss on his cheek. She bit her lip, addressing his shoulder. “And-and I-I love you, too.”

Poe froze.

“I-I heard what you said on the last vid, and I-I-I’ve never had someone who wanted me like that, who wanted to keep me around. And you make me feel so safe, which is probably why I started talking… And I-I know you didn't mean for me to see it but-”

Rey stopped babbling when Poe’s hands came up to frame her face. His thumb came up to trace her bottom lip, before he leaned in, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

Rey hummed as she reached up to tangle her fingers in his hair. He tasted like caf and the yeast rolls that they served in the mess hall.

Gasping, Poe broke away, resting his forehead against hers. “I mean it,” he whispered. “I meant every word. I love you so much, Sunshine. I could spend the rest of my life waking up to you talking about how Porgs should nest in Chewy's hair. I never want to let you go.”

Rey smiled, her arms tightening around his neck. “Good, ‘cause I don't want you to let me go."

Poe ducked in to press another kiss to her lips, before breaking away with a laugh.

“What?” Rey asked.

“It’s just.” Poe’s laugh reverberated through her chest. “I didn’t imagine the first time you heard me tell you I loved you would be when I was two systems away.”

Rey laughed and leaned her head against his shoulder. "Well, you're here now." 

"That I am," he said. "And I should probably hit the showers before going to bed."

"Sounds good, Commander," Rey said, sitting down on the bed. "I may love you, but you kinda smell like the back end of a Bantha."

Poe's laughter rang out behind him as he disappeared into the 'fresher.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> If you want to send me a prompt feel free [Here](http://supremequeenofthenerds.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> -Jumana


End file.
